noobs_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
CP-33
CP-33 is a discarded CP unit residing in Reality 89. CP-33 can be very rude and holds distrust, hatred and resentment towards humans, though he isn’t usually terribly better with other robots. He's easily agitated and sometimes has issues controlling his anger (occasionally resorting to violence). Despite seemingly just angry about his discardment, it truly upsets him and, being the only fully functioning robot in the junkyard, gets extremely lonely. His personality clashes with his desire for some company however and he often drives others away before either can have a chance to become properly acquainted. CP-33 wants desperately to fix his body enough to allow him to get out of the junkyard. He has no plans on what to do after that, he just knows he needs to escape, a feat that is incredibly hard to do without a lower body, considering he can barely drag himself from point A to point B when there’s nothing but clear ground between him and the destination. appearance CP-33 has a rectangular, slightly curved head panel attached to a black box with several rows of holes on the back that his voice comes out of. two light grey, circular parts are located on each side of the box, just behind the head panel. The head plate has an oval-esque shape cut out in the middle and inside is a singular 'eye', which also acts as a light. He has two eyelids that can slide over the eye and rotate slightly. A single, black wire connects to the head from the body. His neck, forearms and fingers are segmented, grey metal, the other portion of his arm is a pale, greyish brown and he has holes in both arms making them look almost skeletal. His right hand is the same colour as his upper arm and his left has a ball join along with a clamp. This clamp can be removed and a variety of other attachments built for the CP units can be attached. His body is a muted cream colour and is cut off at the waist, where several black and yellow wires hang loosely, and he has two white shoulder panels/plates. His torso is dirty and has many scratches and chips, especially around the lower section. Purpose The CP units were made to take the place of human workers in manufacturing related jobs. They were made when advanced AIs were more or less a recent craze and every ‘well made’ robot had their own AI. Companies often gave their creations AIs to try and draw in customers even when the robots they made had no need for such advanced AIs in the first place. The CP units were one such instance, but soon, after the AI craze died down, the buyers of the CP robots realized that the AI was, in a sense, simply getting in the way of the robot’s designated purpose. No intelligent creature wants to be stuck in a room building things all day with absolutely no entertainment. The breaks the robots were demanding was counterproductive and some of them seemed to have a fault in their program which caused spurts of aggression and violent outbursts. Soon a new model was made with less individuality (the CQ unit) and thus was far better suited for the jobs they were designed for. CP-33, being one of the most frequent trouble makers, was one of the first to be scrapped. He partially blames the newer models for this, but he puts most of the fault on the humans. Energy the black box on the back of CP-33’s head has a jack on the side where the cable going from his body to his head plugs in. This cable can be unplugged and put into a sufficient power source to charge the battery in his chest (the cable is around 4 metres long, however most of it is normally coiled up within the chest). The only place in the junkyard that CP-33 can get this power from is the office near the front gate, so when he’s running low he sneaks in at night. Luckily no one has noticed this as of yet. Relationships OR-4 OR-4 is the only robot who's hung around CP-33 enough to become friends. They often visit CP-33 and CP-33 has become very protective of OR-4, willingly fighting anyone who upsets them. He has also started to develop feelings for OR-4 but whether the other feels the same way is unknown. gallery CP-33 gif.gif|turnaround CPref.jpeg|reference Random information/trivia -CP-33 was created for a 3D animation course. The finished animation can be found here -He can be drawn with ball joints, but this is optional -His design was inspired by GLaDOS Category:Robot Category:Reality 89